Obi Wan Kenobi Book 2
by DataKenobi05
Summary: The end of an apprenticeship is at hand. Evil is waiting in the shadows only those who can recognize it will have hope in the future. COMPLETED
1. Growing Up

Because of popular demand here is Book 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to George Lucas.  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have faded apart, but will Obi-Wan's apprenticeship bring them closer then ever?  
  
You do not have to read the other two stories to understand or enjoy this one but it is recommended.  
  
1 Obi-Wan Kenobi Life's Journey 2 Obi-Wan Kenobi Book 1  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi Book 2~The Apprenticeship  
  
Chapter 1~Growing Up  
  
Nine years had passed too slowly for Qui-Gon Jinn. After Xanatos left the order he had become bitter, distant, and alone.  
  
Over the course of the years he and Obi-Wan faded apart, barley ever speaking. Now Obi-Wan was growing up. He was the age when initiates get masters and become their apprentice.  
  
Apprentice.  
  
That was something Qui-Gon never wanted to have again. Many people thought it was common knowledge that he would take Obi-Wan as an apprentice, but Qui-Gon had pushed Obi-wan so far out of his life, he wasn't sure.  
  
The initiate tournament was to take place the following week. Qui-Gon was expected to attend.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay class, as you all know the initiate tournament is next week."  
  
That's all Obi-Wan wanted to hear. He cut off knight Jena with his thoughts and stared out the window, lost in his mind.  
  
'Qui-Gon will take me as an apprentice, I know he will. Today after class I will go talk to him.' He thought, trying to convince himself.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"What Jamie?" He said a little too snappy.  
  
"The class ended. I thought you should wake up out of fairy land and land in the real world!" She yelled picking up her books and storming out.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Jamie was his best friend. Why was he being so hard on her?  
  
He got up silently and let his feet carry him to Qui-Gon's apartment.  
  
When he got there he Obi-Wan looked at the nameplate.  
  
Jinn.  
  
He could remember when it had read Jinn/DeCruet.  
  
Pushing memories of Xanatos aside he pushed the button.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Obi-Wan entered the apartment and looked around. It had been nine years since he had been in it, and everything had changed. There was barely any light, life, or color. It was dim and empty. Obi-Wan searched for any sine of Qui-Gon. He found him sitting on the couch, data pad in hand.  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see 13 year old Obi-Wan staring down at him. The older jedi searched his face for problems, but when he found none, he went back to his data pad.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I'm busy Obi-Wan."  
  
"Will you have any free time today?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Feeling defeated Obi-Wan turned toward the door.  
  
"Well if you do, I would enjoy it very much if you would come talk to me."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Qui-Gon never did go see Obi-Wan that or the day after that.  
  
~TBC~  
  
I know it's short but more may be up later today or tomorrow. 


	2. The Day Before

Chapter 2~ The Day Before  
  
The day before the tournament the temple was buzzing.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed how some of the masters and new knights came to watch the initiates work out or train. Knight Zahm caught his eye once while Obi-Wan was training with Jamie.  
  
After he was done, Zahm walked over to him.  
  
"You looked good up there, your lightsaber technique was superb."  
  
"Thank you Knight Mandle." Obi-Wan said gratefully and bowed.  
  
"What's your name initiate?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi sir."  
  
"Well Obi-Wan, I look forward to seeing you in the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"And I look forward to seeing you among the spectators."  
  
Zahm nodded and left the gym.  
  
'If Qui-Gon doesn't take me as an apprentice perhaps Knight Mandle will.'  
  
Obi-Wan hated to think that, but he had to explore his options. Qui-Gon had almost shut himself from Obi-Wan completely.  
  
He saw Jamie still working on her lightsaber fighting, not wanting to disturb her, Obi-Wan went to find Qui-Gon.  
  
Walking to Qui-Gon's apartment he passed Mace Windu.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Windu?"  
  
"Yes Kenobi?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen Master Jinn today."  
  
"Yes actually, he is in the gardens meditating."  
  
"Oh. I suppose he wouldn't want to be bothered."  
  
"Well normally, but he may want to speak with you."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Mace just nodded. That was a good enough answer for the young initiate.  
  
As Obi-Wan entered the gardens, he felt Qui-Gon's presence near the river.  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked up at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow waiting for the boy to continue.  
  
"Well, as you probably know, the initiate tournament is tomorrow. Will you be coming?"  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the large master took a deep breath.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly struck with new hope.  
  
"Umm, Master Jinn, I miss spending time with you like we used to."  
  
"Obi-Wan that was nine years ago. It's time to move on." Qui-Gon said, and then realized he should be taking his own advice.  
  
"I know, but I miss you, a lot."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't look up. He didn't want to see the hurt and sadness in the boys face. He felt Obi-Wan leave and then thought back to the day he was born.  
  
Qui-Gon remembered saying those words to her before the healer took Obi-Wan to get tests done.  
  
He remembered the exact moment Olivia died, and the time the healer told him Obi-Wan had a heart murmur.  
  
His life seemed to have ended at that moment. His padawan had died and then the only thing that he had left of her was in jeopardy.  
  
The jedi master put his face in his hands and cried silently.  
  
The next day would come for the two jedi. Whether they were ready or not.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. The Initiate Tournament

Chapter 3~ The Initiate Tournament  
  
The soft morning sunlight played softly across Obi-Wan's face, urging him to get up.  
  
That wasn't the only thing trying to get him up.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi! Get up!" Jamie yelled pulling Obi-Wan's pillow out from under his head.  
  
"Jamie, go away!"  
  
"Do you want to be late for the tournament today?"  
  
"I wont be late, ummm what time is it?"  
  
"8:30, you have an hour to get ready!"  
  
"Oh sith!"  
  
Jumping out of bed, Obi-Wan ran to he fresher to get cleaned up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning Master Jinn. Will you be attending the initiate tournament today?" Master Kidia asked kindly, wanting to start a conversation.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Kidia looked shocked.  
  
"Maybe? Don't you want to go watch initiate Kenobi?"  
  
"I said maybe." Qui-Gon replied, keeping his voice soft.  
  
"Well it starts in an hour. Hope to see you there." Master Kidia said, and with a look back he sighed.  
  
'Why wouldn't he go?'  
  
* * *  
  
That was the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
'Would Qui-Gon show up?'  
  
Obi-Wan was asking himself that question when the gym started to fill up.  
  
"Don't worry Obi, I'm sure he will come."  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to see Jamie behind him.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He won't even give me the time of day to talk with him. What makes you think he would come to this?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling." She said and looked up at the podium where Master Engle stood.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?"  
  
The gym got silent, and all eyes fell on the master in front of them.  
  
"I want to welcome you all to the initiate tournament." She said looking for Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan was looking for him too, but instead of Qui-Gon he spotted Knight Zahm.  
  
"And now, knights and masters, we will begin with the levitation and force usage."  
  
The tournament seemed to go on forever for Obi-Wan. He watched the door, but there was no sine of Qui-Gon.  
  
"And now the lightsaber duel."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the gym, all eyes on him.  
  
He tried to find his center to calm himself but couldn't.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Master Engle's voice rang through the gym. As all the masters and knights were silent.  
  
Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, which glowed a soft blue.  
  
His opponent, Thane, ignited his, which hummed a light orange.  
  
The two initiates faced each other, and began to battle.  
  
After 10 minutes of prying, blocking, and lashing. The two boys were getting fatigued.  
  
"Looks like Obi-Wan is done for."  
  
Those were the only words Obi-Wan let into his ears.  
  
He was done for. He was definitely more tired then Thane. What was he going to do? If he lost, Knight Zahm might not even consider him as an apprentice.  
  
When he was going to give up, the doors to the gym opened and Qui-Gon walked in.  
  
The jedi master watched the end of the tournament intently.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly got a bolt of confidence, and pride. He wanted to prove himself to Qui-Gon and everyone else that he could do it, that he could win.  
  
Feeling the next attack coming Obi-Wan blocked then pried, his lightsaber cut down on the arm of Thane.  
  
Obi-Wan's opponent howled in pain. And immediately healers rushed to his side.  
  
It wasn't a bad wound, but bad enough to have Obi-Wan called the champion.  
  
Qui-Gon looked on proudly, and beamed with happiness as he watched Obi-Wan walk to the podium.  
  
"Congratulations initiate Kenobi." Master Engle said, noticing Qui-Gon's presence in the room.  
  
"Thank you Master Engle." He said and bowed.  
  
The crowd cheered for him and he looked over to Jamie who was smiling. Then Obi-Wan moved his gaze to Qui-Gon who nodded his approval.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled hopefully at Qui-Gon.  
  
The initiate realized that the tournament could have ended terribly, but now he even had hope for the future. Hope that one day he would become Qui- Gon Jinn's apprentice.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thank you to all those who have replied. I'm glad that you enjoy reading my stories, and I am very happy to write them for you. 


	4. False Actualizations

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long but now it's summer vacation and I have lots of free time =)  
  
Chapter 4 ~ False actualizations  
  
After he helped Jamie clean up the gym, Obi-Wan went into the gardens to meditate.  
  
He breathed in the clean air and sat down under a tree next to the river. Looking into the river Obi-Wan saw someone else's reflection.  
  
"It sure is peaceful here isn't it?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up to see Knight Mandle staring down at him.  
  
He was going to stand, but the young knight put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Obi-Wan," he started, and sat down next to the initiate.  
  
At that moment Qui-Gon Jinn entered the gardens looking for Obi-Wan.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Knight Mandle sitting next to his Obi-Wan.  
  
He listened intently before leaving.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to be my padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon could feel his heart fall to his stomach. The jedi master decided not to wait to hear Obi-Wan's answer. He walked out of the gardens and went to his apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
'It's for the best. I decided a long time ago not to get another apprentice.' Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
'It's for the best.'  
  
Qui-Gon could feel loneliness attack him from all angles. He was trapped, between a rock and a hard place.  
  
His heart was on fire with jealousy and disappointment. Disappointment not in obi-Wan, but himself. He should have realized that he and Obi-Wan was fading away. He was totally oblivious to anything around him. He should have told Obi-Wan that he was proud of him, that he ment more to him then anything. Qui-Gon began to get upset with himself.  
  
'It's your fault Jinn' he said to himself. 'You just had to ignore the problems and wallow in self-pity. Your such a fool.'  
  
He scolded himself and afterwards felt terrible.  
  
'So this must be depression.'  
  
The jedi master at that point did fall into depression and walked back to the gardens, hoping Obi-Wan and his master would be gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Qui-Gon entered the gardens with no sign of Knight Mandle or Obi-Wan.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to the river.  
  
He could barely remember the time he was happy and content. That was nine years ago when Obi-Wan was with him. He wondered if he would ever be happy again.  
  
Not wanting to think about anything, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to meditate.  
  
A few minutes later the force was speaking to him, telling him to open his eyes.  
  
He did.  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Qui-Gon remembered the time Obi-Wan came into his apartment wanting to speak with him. But he had brushed him off.  
  
"Of course Obi-Wan, what is it?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you are proud of what I did today."  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, of course I am proud." The large master said and pulled the boy into his arms.  
  
"Obi-Wan I wanted so much for you to be my padawan. I'm so sorry I didn't ask." He confessed, coming close to tears.  
  
"Are you asking me to become your padawan?"  
  
"I would if Knight Mandle hadn't asked you."  
  
"He did but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well didn't you say yes?"  
  
"No. I wanted you to ask me."  
  
Qui-Gon pulled away from Obi-Wan so he could look the boy in the eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan will you be my padawan?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said and smiled at Qui- Gon's shocked face.  
  
"Thank you my Obi-Wan."  
  
"For what master?"  
  
"Saving me."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I'm always glad to read them. =) 


	5. The first day

Chapter 5~ The First day  
  
Obi-Wan was up at the crack of dawn and ran into the fresher.  
  
He put his newly gotten braid in between his fingers and felt the smooth hair as it rubbed against his skin.  
  
"Padawan, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to see his master standing in the doorway, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"I couldn't stay asleep master."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and walked into the kitchen, Obi-Wan at his heals.  
  
"What are we going to do today master?"  
  
"Well, since this is going to be your full first day as my padawan, I was thinking we could take it easy. Is there anything particular you want to do?"  
  
"Hmmm," Obi-Wan was trying to think of something exciting to do. "Not really, I just want to spend time with you."  
  
The large master laughed.  
  
"Well how about we take a walk?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The pair walked out to the hall and out of the temple.  
  
"Make sure you stay close to me Obi-Wan. I wouldn't want you to get lost."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Obi-Wan almost had to jog to keep up with his master's large strides.  
  
"Master are we going anywhere in particular?"  
  
"I thought I would take you to my favorite café."  
  
"Good, I'm hungry."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and walked into a small building called 'Dex's Café.'  
  
"Well hello there." A female Banel said and walked up to the jedi.  
  
"Hello Falnel, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Fine Qui-Gon. And who is this?" She asked looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
"This is my padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Oh, well he is just adorable."  
  
Obi-Wan blushed and started to play with the hem of his robes.  
  
"Would Dex happen to be here by chance?"  
  
"Yeah, have a seat." She said and motioned them to sit at the bar.  
  
The two jedi sat and Obi-Wan looked at his master.  
  
"Master, who is Dex?"  
  
"He owns this place, great food."  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Hello Dex." The jedi master said and stood.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the two embraced as if they had known eachother all their lives.  
  
"Dex, I would like you to meet my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Well hello there obi-Wan."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"So what will you two be having?"  
  
"Just the breakfast special."  
  
"Good, good. I'll be right back with your food."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They didn't wait long as Falnel sat two plates of steaming eggs and bacon in front of them. She sat a cup of hot coffee in front of Qui-Gon and some Vala juice in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon said and the two ate their breakfast.  
  
"So Obi-Wan, how was your food?" He asked five minutes later after his apprentice had scarfed down his breakfast.  
  
"Good. Really good master."  
  
"Good." He said and put some credits on the bar.  
  
"Let's go back to the temple. I will explain some of the exercises we will be doing daily."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and led him out of the café.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Obi-Wan was almost falling asleep in front of the holovision.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"I think it's time for bed."  
  
"But I'm (yawn) not sleepy."  
  
"Okay Obi-Wan, let's go." He said and picked up the young boy.  
  
Obi-Wan put his head on his master's chest and fell asleep.  
  
Qui-Gon put the boy down on his bed and covered him up.  
  
"Good night, my Obi-Wan." He said quietly and paced a small kiss on the boy's forehead.  
  
Turing to the doorway, Qui-Gon took one last glance at his sleeping apprentice and walked to his own room.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry it's been so long, but I'm working on my character for the Star Wars Combine. You should check it out if you haven't =) Reviews are welcome! 


	6. Return to Gynin

Chapter 6~ Returning to Gynin  
  
In the weeks that followed, Qui-Gon trained his apprentice to be the best jedi he could possibly be.  
  
"Good job Obi-Wan." The tall master praised after sparring with the boy.  
  
"Thank you master." He said sweat running down his forehead.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and threw him a towel.  
  
"Go get changed, the council wants to see us."  
  
"Yes master." He said and the young apprentice went to change.  
  
* * *  
  
"As you know Qui-Gon the people of Gynin are having a problem with civil war."  
  
"I have heard rumors to that effect, yes." He said weighing the information.  
  
"Well, they have asked for jedi services." Mace continued.  
  
"Sending you and your apprentice to Gynin we are, settle this you must." Master Yoda said ending the meeting.  
  
"You will be leaving as soon as possible. May the Force be with you."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and left for their apartment.  
  
"Please hurry up and pack Obi-Wan, and pack a lot, we may be gone for a while."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
As he entered his room, Obi-Wan saw the conch shell he stepped on while on Gynin. After packing five of his traveling robes and tunics he tried to reach the shell.  
  
"Obi-Wan, hurry." He heard his Master calling from the living area.  
  
"I'm coming Master."  
  
Failing to reach the shell again, he gave up and used the Force to push it off the shelf. Quickly shoving it into his bag, Obi-Wan went to the living area where his master was waiting.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Half way to Gynin Obi-Wan got out his shell.  
  
Walking to his master's room he sat on the bed.  
  
"What is it Obi-Wan?"  
  
The young apprentice looked at the shell in his hands.  
  
"Master, do you remember the time you took me and Xanatos to Gynin and I found this shell?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked up from his data pad and at his padawan.  
  
"It's Xanatos and I, and yes, I remember that trip well."  
  
"Well I was wondering, could we go back to the beach?" He asked and looked up at his master, who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, I think we could squeeze it in." He said and watched as Obi- Wan returned the favor and gave him his heart-melting smile.  
  
"Thank you master." He said and went to put his shell back in his bag.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Can you still hear the ocean?"  
  
Looking puzzled, Obi-Wan put the shell up to his ear.  
  
"Yes master I can."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, "Good."  
  
He waited at the doorway waiting to see if his master wanted anything else.  
  
"You can go." Obi-Wan walked back to his room and placed the shell gently into his bag. He closed his eyes and remembered how Xanatos would play with him in the ocean and sand.  
  
* * *  
  
Realizing he wasn't going to get much more work done, Qui-Gon went to his apprentice's room and stopped in his doorway watching as Obi-Wan was quietly smiling and laughing to himself.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
The apprentice looked up half startled to see his master standing there watching him.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon walked across the room and sat down on the bed, next to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Do remember the time Xanatos yelled at you and made you cry?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked confused for a while before shaking his head no.  
  
"Well, it was right after our trip to Gynin. I asked because we should never forget the hard times. They are just milestones in our long journey, but the better times should stick out more."  
  
Obi-Wan thought about his master's words before commenting.  
  
"Remember the time Xanatos was trying to build a sand castle and I kept knocking it down."  
  
"Yes. He was getting rather frustrated with you."  
  
"Well, I thought it was funny."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed.  
  
"So did I." he said quietly and stood.  
  
"Read up on the planet and it's economy please."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"I will inform you when we are about to land."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
As he walked from his padawan's room Qui-Gon knew that their trip wasn't going to be a pleasant one.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier the site was overloading=) 


	7. unfamiliar Gound

Chapter 7~ Unfamiliar Ground  
  
As he exited the ship, Obi-Wan looked at his surroundings. There was barely any vegetation, factories and office building glared coldly down at him.  
  
"Not exactly how you remember it huh?"  
  
Qui-Gon asked his apprentice, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
The tall master smiled softly down at Obi-Wan. However, when he looked up his smile quickly faded. The once beautiful planet was engulfed in turmoil and despair.  
  
"Master Jedi."  
  
Qui-Gon was pulled from his thoughts, and he looked toward the direction of the soft female voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy you could come. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Kaylee Logan, I'm the wife of the head guard. My husband, named Wayne Kenobi, is expecting you."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the. . . . . . hate? Radiating off his master. If it wasn't hate, it was a very strong disliking of this person. Of course Obi- Wan couldn't help but wonder at the mention of his surname.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you say Kenobi?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a while before speaking.  
  
"Well, if your husbands last name is Kenobi, wouldn't yours be as well?"  
  
"Well, my family doesn't agree with that tradition. We believe that a woman should be no different then a man, and in that case, she should choose if she wants to change her last name."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded his understanding then he probed the bond he shared with Qui- Gon.  
  
/Master?/  
  
/Yes Obi-Wan?/  
  
/Feeling better?/  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, he knew that obi-Wan had stalled for him to regain his composure.  
  
/Yes padawan, thank you./  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to ask his master about Wayne, but didn't thing that this was the appropriate time.  
  
"Well, we have arranged it so that you and your padawan can stay in our guest house. It's just a small, two bedroom building, but I expect that you will be quite comfortable."  
  
Qui-Gon only nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't want to keep Wayne waiting, please follow me."  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed Kaylee to the Kenobi house. When they reached the estate Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open, he had never seen such a beautiful place. The gardens were filling the air with sweet fragrances and the house its self reminded the young boy of a castle.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice and saw the longing in his eyes.  
  
'So this is what Wayne has stooped to. He wants to win Obi-Wan back.'  
  
No sooner had he thought those words the door opened and a man stepped out.  
  
Qui-Gon stood protectively next to his padawans.  
  
"Ah, Qui-Gon Jinn, we meet again."  
  
Obi-Wan noticed the man look coldly at his master, obvious hate in his eyes. Then he turned his eyes to him, which were now burning with love and energy.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan."  
  
"Hello." He responded not exactly sure who this man is.  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as Wayne walked toward them.  
  
Noticing the hint of caution, the man looked up at the towering master then back at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Excuse me for being so rude, I haven't properly presented myself to you."  
  
Qui-Gon knew what was coming.  
  
"My name is Wayne Kenobi. I'm your father."  
  
~TBC~  
  
This maybe the last post for a while, I'm going on vacation tomorrow. Sorry to stop on a cliffhanger. Lots up next week. 


	8. Father vs Master

Chapter 8 ~ Father v.s. Master  
  
Obi-Wan stood rooted to the spot as he let the information sink in.  
  
He had a father, a family to belong to, and . . . . . was that his mother?  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Yes obi-Wan."  
  
He looked from Wayne to Kaylee.  
  
"Are you my. . . . my mother?"  
  
"No she isn't." Qui-Gon said quickly before Kaylee could respond.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his master.  
  
"Perhaps my padawan and I should retire for the evening."  
  
"Of course master Jinn. See you tomorrow Obi-Wan." Wayne said looking at his son, then disappeared into the large house.  
  
Kaylee showed Qui-Gon and obi-Wan the guesthouse then left them alone.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the master and apprentice as they sat in the living area.  
  
Obi-Wan was the first two break the silence.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me I had a family?"  
  
Qui-Gon flinched and looked up at him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you have always been a part of a family."  
  
"The order you mean?"  
  
Qui-Gon was going to respond but Obi-Wan cut him short.  
  
"Master, you even know him. Why do you hate him so much? Where is my mother, do you know her to?"  
  
Obi-Wan watched as his master's expression changed from shock and surprise to anger, a storm behind his light blue eyes.  
  
"Your mother was my apprentice. She would have been a great jedi but she died, after giving birth to you. I know your father and I hate him because of what he attempted in the past. He came to the temple when you were about three and he tried to take you away. Obi-Wan he tried to take you from everything you knew, away from me."  
  
He paused, but didn't look up.  
  
Obi-Wan took a breath to center his self.  
  
"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
"Yes, of course, good night padawan."  
  
"Good night master."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Obi-Wan woke to find his master not there.  
  
"Good morning Obi-Wan."  
  
The apprentice turned around and silently scolded himself for not feeling another presence in the room.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
  
Wayne sized up his son for a while then smiled.  
  
"You have your mother's eyes, my accent of course. You resemble me in your features, but I can tell you act like her."  
  
At the mention of his mother obi-wan looked up.  
  
"Will you tell me about her?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well I will tell you all I know. Didn't your master tell you anything about her? He knew her better then me of course."  
  
"No. I think it's a touchy subject for him."  
  
"I understand. He loved her a lot, as I know he does you."  
  
"Why do you hate my master?"  
  
He knew what Qui-Gon had said, but he wanted Wayne to explain.  
  
"I don't hate him, I just think he thinks I'm dangerous and he wont let me see you, contact you at all."  
  
"He said you tried to take me away from the temple when I was young."  
  
"I did, I didn't want you to become a jedi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are the only thing I have left of Olivia. You're my son, and hers. I love you more then anyone ever can or will. You are half of me, part of me will always be with you. I would guard you with my life, jump at the idea of giving my life for yours. I can't help but feel like a father when I see you. And when I look in your eyes, I see your mother. She was very beautiful. I don't know why she wanted to be a jedi. But she was also very smart. I don't know why she gave up everything for me."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Qui-Gon had just appeared from behind some tall bushes.  
  
"Ah, Qui-Gon. I was just giving my son here some insight on his mother."  
  
"Don't you ever say he is your son. He may be, but he is nothing like you, you have never been there. I have.  
  
"And you think you're the better candidate for the title of father?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
The two men stared at each other for a long while, neither realizing Obi- Wan left. When they did, Qui-Gon was the first to notice.  
  
"Where did obi-Wan get to?" Wayne asked, mostly to his self.  
  
/Padawan?/  
  
/Yes master?/  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
/In the kitchen talking with Kaylee. She is a very nice person master./  
  
/I'm sorry for getting upset at Wayne./  
  
/Don't worry master, I understand./  
  
Qui-Gon sighed heavily, and when he opened his eyes found that Wayne was gone.  
  
"This is going to be one long mission."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry it's been so long, I've just been really lazy. 


	9. And the game is on

Chapter 9~ And the game is on  
  
"Oh Master Jinn. The senator contacted us and wanted you in her presence as soon as possible." Kaylee said filling obi-Wan's cup with more juice.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kenobi. We will be leaving momentarily. Come Obi-Wan, let's go."  
  
"Yes master." He said and turned to Kaylee "thank you for breakfast."  
  
"It was my pleasure Obi-Wan."  
  
He bowed and followed his master to the guesthouse.  
  
"Master. Do you think this will take long?"  
  
"I hope not Obi-Wan. The negotiations should be short."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaylee?"  
  
"Yes Wayne?"  
  
"Where is Obi-Wan?"  
  
"He went with his master to talk to the senator."  
  
"Why did he have to go?"  
  
"Well he's learning isn't he?"  
  
"Learning?"  
  
"To be a good negotiator."  
  
"I thought he was training to be a jedi."  
  
"He is. But what do you think jedi do?"  
  
Wayne stopped and thought for a while.  
  
"I guess your right." He said and headed upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Obi-Wan's room ready."  
  
"His room?"  
  
"Yes. He will be staying in the house the rest of the time he is here."  
  
"Do you think Master Jinn will allow that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. It will be up to Obi-Wan. I think he's old enough to make his own decisions, don't you?"  
  
"Well yes but. . . . "  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
* * *  
  
"Senator Messin the jedi are here."  
  
"Very good, send them in."  
  
At her request Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon entered the room.  
  
"Your honor, we are here to serve." Qui-Gon said bowing, Obi-Wan followed suit.  
  
"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Very good. Please have a seat master jedi." She said and motioned to the three chairs in front of her. Then her eyes rested on Obi-Wan.  
  
"I did not know you would be bringing your son along."  
  
"He is not my son, but my apprentice. He is learning the ways of a jedi."  
  
"Oh how nice." She said smiling to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Now lets begin the negotiations." She said and motioned for one of her servants to enter the room.  
  
~TBC~ 


	10. Negotiations

Chapter 10 ~ Negotiations  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in the senators presents for six hours straight. Obi-Wan was trying to pay attention and follow along, but his mind kept pulling him in different directions. His attention finally landed on his father and dead mother. He wanted to know everything about his heritage, but he knew he shouldn't find out.  
  
'My life is with the jedi now.' He said turning his attention to the man sitting next to him. Qui-Gon had always been in his life, ever since he was a young initiate. He realized he owed a lot to his master, especially his attention and commitment. Qui-Gon was his father figure and Obi-Wan knew there was nothing anyone could do or say that would change his mind.  
  
"Very good. This is reasonable, I'm sure the planet will be civil once again after they hear this new proposal." The senator said, bringing Obi- Wan from his thoughts.  
  
"We're very happy to help senator." Qui-Gon said and stood. Obi-Wan did the same and they bowed.  
  
On their way back to the Kenobi manor Qui-Gon realized his apprentice was being rather quiet.  
  
"Something on your mind padawan?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no master, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Hurry up and getting home."  
  
A smile crossed Qui-Gon's face at the thought that Obi-Wan didn't want to be here anymore.  
  
"But Obi-Wan, I thought you wanted to go to the beach?"  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot. I do want to go to the beach."  
  
"Good, because our ship doesn't depart for another four days."  
  
"So we can go there tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, but we have to make sure the new proposal works."  
  
"So we have to go to the courthouse."  
  
"Yep, bright and early, so I want you to sleep well tonight."  
  
"Yes master, I'm sure I will."  
  
When they arrived at the house, the two jedi went immediately to the guesthouse they were staying in.  
  
"Obi-Wan wait." Qui-Gon said quietly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The older jedi didn't say anything; he just walked in front of Obi-Wan and stopped at the front door.  
  
"Someone is in there." He said and put a hand on his lightsaber.  
  
He quickly opened the door and in the middle of the room stood Wayne. Qui- Gon let out a sigh and walked in, closely followed by Obi-Wan.  
  
"Hello Master Jinn, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Hello." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Qui-Gon eyed the man suspiciously.  
  
"Well I bet your wondering why I'm here." He said to Obi-Wan who nodded his head. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to come to the house and sleep for the rest of the time you're here."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel his master tensing next to him.  
  
"No that's okay, I'll stay here with my master." He said politely and felt Qui-Gon relax immensely.  
  
"That's fine. If you change your mind come on up."  
  
"I appreciate it, but I will stay with Qui-Gon."  
  
"But if you even think about it once. . ."  
  
"I won't." He said sternly.  
  
Anger started to flare in Wayne's eyes and Qui-Gon took a step toward him.  
  
"I think Obi-Wan has made up his mind Kenobi."  
  
"Fine. But whatever you have filled his mind with, I will override."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take it however you want Jinn." He said and walked out.  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand to his head and sat down on the couch. Obi-Wan went to sit next to him.  
  
"Master? You know I would never go with him, right?" He asked and Qui-Gon looked up.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, I know." He said and pulled his apprentice close to him.  
  
"I love you master."  
  
"I love you to my Obi-Wan." He said and felt his apprentice fall asleep.  
  
Before letting sleep claim him, a tear escaped from the large master's eye.  
  
~TBC~ 


	11. Blue Water

Chapter 11~ Blue water, clear sky  
  
"Obi-Wan, time to wake up. We need to be going to the courthouse remember?"  
  
All the Jedi Master got was a grunt and a stubborn apprentice pull the covers over his head. Qui-Gon grabbed the end of the sheet and pulled it off.  
  
"Now Obi-Wan."  
  
"Okay, geez."  
  
"Don't forget to pack, we're going to the shore afterwards."  
  
"Yes master." He said, standing up and yawning.  
  
Qui-Gon walked back into his sleep room and packed his own clothes.  
  
"Are you almost ready Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes master, just give me another minute."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and heard a knock at the door. He walked to the front and opened the door to see the kind face of Kaylee.  
  
"Good morning Kaylee."  
  
"Good morning Master Jinn."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" He asked. Kaylee was the only one he could actually stand to talk to, besides Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She said, then saw that Qui-Gon's bags were packed.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid we are. Obi-Wan and I have affairs to attend to."  
  
I am soo sorry I haven't wrote in a while, but I decided to come back!  
  
love  
  
Datakenobi05 


	12. Back to the Beach

Chapter 12  
  
Back to the Beach  
  
After going to the courthouse and seeing that everything was fine, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went back to the beach.  
  
"Master, it is just as I remember it. It's like everything has changed around it."  
  
"Yes, it still is very peaceful here." Qui- Gon said looking around and feeling blissfully happy.  
  
"I will go put our stuff in the hut master."  
  
"Good." was all the response Obi-Wan got but that was good enough.  
  
After Obi-Wan put their luggage in the hut he went back outside and sat with his master. They didn't say anything for a long while. The master and padawan just sat there watching the sky change from blue, to red, yellow, purple, and finally a dark blue.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Why does the sky change so many colors before finally resting on one?"  
  
"Well technically it's the reflection. But I'll tell you a story." Qui-Gon said and watched as his padawan got comfortable.  
  
"It all began with Ediv. You see Ediv, was an earthbound spirit. He was banished to a planet full of hate and despair because he had seen his maker and rejected him. Ediv was so unhappy on the planet that he wanted to try and make it up to the god. So one day he went in front of the maker again. 'What is it you want?' the god asked. 'I wish to try and make amends for what I had done'. Ediv replied. Well the god was intrigued so he told Ediv that if he wanted to earn a place in his kingdom he needed to create something he could look at that was so beautiful it would please the whole kingdom. Well, Ediv tried many things, the most beautiful seashell, and the best-polished gold, silver and gold ore from the rarest sources. But none seemed to please his maker. So one day Ediv was walking and saw some paint berries growing on a bush. They were the most beautiful colors Ediv had ever seen. So he took a piece of bark off a nearby tree and mixed the colors together. It was a beautiful and perfect mixture of colors. Ediv then took the painting to the god. He was so pleased the god put the colors into the sky and every night he is able to see them."  
  
Qui-Gon finished his story and looked at Obi-Wan who was close to sleeping.  
  
"Well, we had better go in."  
  
"What ever you say master."  
  
Qui-Gon was helping Obi-Wan up when he heard someone coming, Obi-Wan felt a presence and stood up alert. Both jedi had their hands near their lightsabers.  
  
"Jinn!"  
  
It was Wayne.  
  
"What do you want Kenobi?"  
  
"Why did you take my son without telling me?!"  
  
"You knew Obi-Wan and I were leaving your house today."  
  
"But I didn't know when."  
  
"That is not my concern."  
  
Wayne stopped arguing with the tall jedi in front of him and looked at his son.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." He said still talking to Qui-Gon."  
  
"Then do so."  
  
Wayne looked sideways at Qui-Gon but decided it best not to argue with him.  
  
"Goodbye Obi-Wan." he said kindly.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"If you ever need anything you should come here I will take care of you."  
  
Qui-Gon wanted to say something but decided it was better to hold is tongue.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't want to see this man ever again, but he nodded.  
  
"I will, thank you."  
  
"Good." Wayne hugged his son then turned to leave without looking at Qui- Gon.  
  
The two watched the man leave and then went back to the hut where they went to sleep.  
  
~TBC~ 


	13. authors note

Of late I have been noticing how poorly I've been writing some of my stories. Don't expect anything to be updated or any new things from me for a while. Still love ya all though.  
  
~Steph aka DataKenobi05 


	14. Memories or Imagination

Hey I'm back! Did ya miss me?  
  
Chapter 13~ Memories or Imagination  
  
Obi-Wan sat in a small room in the back of the ship that the council provided for him and his master. Looking out the window he set his gaze on a nonexistant object somewhere among the many stars and just stared. Obi- Wan was only vaguely aware of the sinking sensation that engulfed his senses and eventually blurred his eyesight. He was glad Qui-Gon was piloting the ship manually and had not come back to check on him. Not that it would have been such a bad thing, he just didn't want to let his master see him cry. To tell the truth, Obi-Wan didn't even know why he was crying. Perhaps it was the emotional strain he endured while on Gynin, maybe it was from fatigue, he wasn't sure. Curling up on the small sleep-couch, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and fell hard, into a nightmare.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a long trip for Qui-Gon. The mission itself wasn't the problem, it was the company. The master sat in silence wondering why the council had sent him and his apprentice to Gynin. Surely they had to know that Wayne was there. Had they made it a test for Obi-Wan? He wouldn't put it pass them, but the boy was far too young for that sort of thing. Xanatos had met his father on his last mission, but that was to be a last test, to see if he would turn on his jedi training, his master, he did, and failed. Qui-Gon sat up and rubbed his face. The aging jedi was getting tired, so he put the ship on auto-pilot and went to see if Obi-Wan was asleep yet.  
  
Walking into the room he left Obi-Wan in, Qui-Gon's eyes fell on his sleeping apprentice. Concerned he walked quickly over and put a hand on his forehead.  
  
He was on fire. Matted hair stuck to the sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
Carefull to not bring the boy more discomfort, Qui-Gon moved him over on his back.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Padawan, wake up."  
  
A muffled sound came from the boy and he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan how do you feel?"  
  
"Not good master."  
  
Hurring to the 'fresher, Qui-Gon got a cold washrag and wiped his padawan's face.  
  
"Master, my mother says hello." And he fell asleep  
  
Qui-Gon only sat there looking down at the young boy who was his mothers son in every sence of the word. He looked and acted just like his former apprentice. Olivia would have loved to see her son grow up to the man he was sure to be. Although Obi-Wan's last statement made him wonder he didnt worry about it.  
  
"Hello Olivia."  
  
~*~  
  
Trying to get the feel of the story again. Hope this will keep ya all in line until I can type up some more.  
  
~Steph 


	15. Never Alone

Chapter 14~ Never Alone  
  
"Boy. . . no. . . . cats. . . .blue."  
  
His head pounding, Obi-Wan woke up to a conversation that he was having a very hard time understanding. Vision foggy, and felling a little nautious, Obi-Wan tried to speak. This got someones attention and a tender hand touched his forehead. Rubbing his eyes, he was glad to make out the faint outline of his master.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"It's okay Obi-Wan, we had a leak in the ship and I had to stop here. You're in a healers ward right now."  
  
His head hurt too much to even try to keep his eyes open, or to fully understand what was going on. Obi-Wan didn't worry, he knew that whatever planet they were on and whatever they needed for the ship Qui-Gon was there and knew what he was doing.  
  
"Just rest padawan, I will come get you when we are ready to leave,"  
  
Obi-Wan, not speaking, only gratefully agreed that would be wise and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
In his whole life Obi-Wan had never seen such a beautiful place. All the trees were green, as was the grass. The flowers all different colors and not one was wilting. A small stream that flowed through the garden, or wherever he was in, was brilliantly blue.  
  
"Hello son."  
  
Obi-Wan turned toward a soft voice and looked into the eyes of his mother.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan. My how you've grown." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Where is this place? Am I. . dead?"  
  
"Oh no, of cource not. Just in a very deep sleep. I needed to come to you to give you caution my son."  
  
Obi-Wan processed the information and frowned.  
  
"Caution me about what? What is going to happen?"  
  
"Many things will happen in your life to try and keep you from your future with the jedi. You must be strong. I have seen fragments of the hardships that will befall you and Qui-Gon. Only you can effect wheather or not you survive. Qui-Gon will be with you as long as you feel you need him, even after your knighting he will be close to you. Your next trial will be shortly, I can only watch, not intervene. Please be careful my son.You are never alone, remember that. And may the Force be with you. Always."  
  
And just like that, she was gone. Obi-Wan sat alone in the beautiful place until suddenly, everything around him died and a tremor ran though the force. A ball, lighted with very small lamps it seemed, tilted slightly to the left rose out of the dead stream and shown brighter everytime he got closer. Almost as if it were calling him.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke up imediately and got off the bed. Standing in place for a moment, Obi-Wan stuggled to get his footing. Walking toward the door it opened.  
  
"Obi-Wan! What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Qui-Gon stood in the doorway and put a hand on his padawan's shoulder, leading him back to the bed.  
  
"Master something is going to happen, something bad. I just know it, I think we need to get off this planet." A realisation hit Obi-Wan and he stuggled against his master's grip.  
  
"Coruscant. It was Coruscant! Master, we need to go home now!"  
  
Qui-Gon kept his hold on the boy and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Obi-Wan what is the matter?"  
  
"I cant explain now, we just have to go!"  
  
"Obi-Wan we cant leave until the ship is repaired, that might be a few days. Now tell me, what is bothering you?"  
  
Obi-Wan told his master about the dream and the caution Olivia gave him. Qui-Gon didnt do anything really, just sat back, lost in thought.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Not noticing, Obi-Wan focused on his physical pain, or lack there of. His feaver had broken, and nausiated stomach was feeling quite normal.  
  
"Actually master, I feel fine."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and motioned Obi-Wan to follow him. A small road lead the two jedi to a motel. Qui-Gon had already got a room and took Obi-Wan there.  
  
"We will be staying here until the ship is fixed. I want you to take it easy. The healers couldnt give me a straight answer about what you had, so it might return. Try to take a nap, I'm going down to see about the ship. Stay here." He said the last part with a little more edge in his voice.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and layed on the couch. Qui-Gon, pleased with his padawan's actions for once, left for the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan waited for what seemed like hours until he heard his master outside the room. He got up to greet him, feeling much more refreshed and opened the door.  
  
It wasn't Qui-Gon.  
  
A man with a sunk-in face, dark eyes, and hair to match sneered up at him. Those features were unmistakeable.  
  
"Xanatos."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thanks to all my loayal readers and those who give such good advice and words of encouragement. The next chapter will be a long one, so prepare to read!  
  
~Steph 


	16. Familiar Foe

Chapter 15~ Familiar Foe  
  
"Xanatos."  
  
A sly smile crossed his face as he looked at the young jedi.  
  
"Hey kid. Miss me?"  
  
"No. Why are you here?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have the patience to talk to someone who had hurt his master. As he thought about the nine years that Qui-Gon had pulled away from him, all because of Xanatos, he narrowed his eyes and had his hand to his side, close to his saber.  
  
"Get out. Before Qui-Gon comes back."  
  
Xanatos looked at Obi-Wan in mock shock and looked around the room.  
  
"You mean, Qui-Gon left his wonderful padawan all alone?"  
  
Taking another glance around the room, he landed his gaze on the boy in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, a red blade of energy shown throughout the room. Obi-Wan's reactions were only slightly slower then Xanatos' but that was enough to have let him have a fatal blow. Which never came. Xanatos just stood there, looking at his saber.  
  
"Wonderful color, red. Don't you agree?"  
  
He didnt get an answer, and he wasn't expecting one.  
  
"Do you remember everything I taught you? Colors, shapes, everything?"  
  
Still no answer. Only then, when Xanatos was getting quite annoyed with Obi- Wan's silence, did he notice his blue saber.  
  
"Why blue Kenobi? I do, in fact remember that being your favorit color in your childhood, but is that why? Or does it have a more significant meaning?"  
  
Obi-Wan stood still, holding his saber in a defensive possition.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Xanatos waited as Obi-Wan took a breath.  
  
"I wanted to let you know how much I hate what you have done to Qui-Gon."  
  
"You hate me then? Hate is not a good emotion for a jedi."  
  
"No Xanatos, I do not hate you, for hate leads to the dark side. I only hate your actions.  
  
Suddenly Xanatos' expression changed and he walked foreward, holding his saber and attacked Obi-Wan.  
  
"We are going to see how well Master Jinn has taught you so far."  
  
Red met blue and Obi-Wan stumbled backwards from the force Xanatos put behind his saber. Feelings he got, aided by the Force, let Obi-Wan know where he was going to be attacked next. Left, right, back, right, legs, right. Waves, vibrating off Xanatos, told Obi-Wan he was getting rather annoyed at his opponent. The dark jedi quickened his movements which became unbalanced and choppy. Obi-Wan still defended himself. Thoughout the battle he called for his master through the Force. Then, without warning, Xanatos seemed to have gotten a surge of power from somewhere and attacked with more power, and force. Right, duck, jump, left, left, left. But he was faked out, and instead of left, he was attacked to the right.  
  
Obi-Wan fell to the floor and heard himself scream out in pain. His skin was burnt severely by the lightsaber. Xanatos deactivated it and kicked the screaming boy's charred flesh, making him scream even more.  
  
"Well, wouldnt want to kill you, yet. You're still much to valuable to me. You seemed confused Kenobi, so let me bring you up to speed. That master of yours killed my father, right in front of me. I told him, warned him, never to cross my path. But you two just had to show up. Now, you are going to pay his debt."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes moved slightly to the right to look over Xanatos' shoulder, toward the door.  
  
Xanatos felt it too as his face turned white and his hands trembled, Qui- Gon was coming!  
  
The master knew all too well that his former padawan was in the room as he entered. For a brief moment master and apprentice looked eyes and then Qui- Gon focused on Xanatos. Lightsaber still in hand Xanatos ignighted it and ran to the window.  
  
"Hello Master." He greeted smugly.  
  
Qui-Gon watched him as he closed his eyes as if deep in thought. Obi-Wan screamed out in pain.  
  
"Master! He's in my head! He's hurting me!"  
  
"Xanatos! Leave Obi-Wan alone!" His voice held so much fury, and his lightsaber so much power in hands of much more experience Xanatos opened his eyes and left Obi-Wan drained of any energy he had left. The dark jedi moved quickly to get closer to the boy but Qui-Gon was faster. In a protective stance, right up against his padawan he stood, staring at Xanatos.  
  
"I warned you Jinn. Told you never to cross my path. And you did. Maybe it wasnt intentional, but you did. That brat has to die. By my hand. I need to avenge my father, make him proud."  
  
"You're a lot of talk. I would never let you hurt this boy, let alone kill him."  
  
"Then your an old fool! Haven't you seen? I already have hurt him. Emotionaly and physically. You failed Jinn. Miserably."  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the boy who was shaking with fatigue and pain. He quickly picked up his apprentice and very carefully layed him on the bed, acknowleging the saber burn on his right side. That gave Xanatos enough time to jump out the window. Qui-Gon ran to it and looked down. Xanatos had already disappeared into the night.  
  
"Master."  
  
Obi-Wan's soft, frail voice reached Qui-Gon and he hurried to his side.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we need to get you to the healers."  
  
"Mas. . . . ter. Can't, can't feel the Force."  
  
Qui-Gon reached out for his padawan's force signiture, but it was clouded and sufficated under a dark substance. He closed his eyes to control the emotions that flooded him. This was Xanatos doing. But somehow it fell back on himself, for killing David. He had to push those thoughts aside if he wanted to save Obi-Wan. And he did.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn broke on the planet. Light played on Xanatos' face as he tried to find Qui-Gon through the force. He smiled, of cource he couldnt, that would be too easy. He knew Qui-Gon wasn't going to make it easy for him. Silently he cursed the man who killed his father before boarding a ship and heading back to his home planet of Neible.  
  
~*~  
  
Miles away in a healers ward Qui-Gon sat next to his padawan's bedside, listening to monitors that kept him alive as Obi-Wan's brian was almost shut down and nonexcessible by Xanatos. Qui-Gon knew he had to get Obi-Wan back to Coruscant, and the ship was ready.  
  
"Obi-Wan, listen to me. We are leaving for home. I'm not going to have anything to support you, so you'll just have to hang on." Qui-Gon could feel his voice catch in his throat as he took the tubes out of his apprentice's arms.  
  
While he pulled the limp form into his arms he remembered Obi-Wan's dream.  
  
"Olivia, keep him alive." He said and felt a single tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"I can't loose him now."  
  
~TBC~ 


	17. A New Day

Authors Note I know I haven't updated this in life almost a year. I'm sorry. Starts to cry But it's okay now because I'm updating!

OBI-WAN KENOBI BOOK II

Chapter 16 A New Day

The trip back to Coruscant was painful to both master and apprentice. Obi-Wan would cry out whenever he would move and just the thought that his padawan was dying made Qui-Gon sick to his stomach. It was the truth, Obi-Wan was dying in Qui-Gon's arms and the master could feel his apprentice's life force sliping through his hands.

"Please Obi-Wan, padawan, you have to make it. It's only a few more hours until we reach Coruscant." Qui-Gon said then he had to stop as his breath caught in his chest. A tear slid down his face and into his beard before he continued.

"Remember the first time you got really sick? I do. You were two years old and I just got back from a mission so I went to see you. I knew something was wrong the minute I walked in. You were sitting in a corner all alone so I walked up behind you and touched your shoulder. You didn't have a temperature that I could detect, and when you turned around your face lit up." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tears started to fall, slowly at first then the jedi hugged his apprentice closer as Obi-Wan's life force was practically nonexistant. The first time Qui-Gon had felt this way was when Olivia had died. Then again, the pain he was feeling was so much worse; it felt as though he was losing his son.

"It always amazed me how I could make you smile just by walking into the room, no matter how miserable you felt. I'm so sorry you doubted how much I cared for you. I hope you know now."

Obi-Wan stirred restlessly in his pain-induced sleep and Qui-Gon carefully resituated him in his lap. Closing his eyes once again, Qui-Gon fell asleep.

)-(

People were talking loudlywhen Qui-Gon opened his eyes. To his surprise, the jedi found himself in the Healer ward in the temple.

"What am I doing here?"

"Oh, Master Jinn, good you're awake. We need you to tell us about Obi-Wan's condition."

The mentioning of his padawan made Qui-Gon jump out of his seat.

"Where is he? Is he stable? How did we get here?"

The healer put a hand up to stop him.

"Please Qui-Gon, we gave you some medicine to help you sleep. You and Obi-Wan arrived late last night. Master Windu found you collapsed and your apprentice was in very dire need. He is stable now, but not responsive."

"I have another question. Who are you? I've never seen you before." Qui-Gon said, feeling suspicious.

"My name is Halland McArthur. I'm a doctor from the planet Comesdae. Very similar to Earth."

Qui-Gon finally found the origin of his suspicion.

"You're not a jedi, nor a force sensative are you?"

The man shifted uncomfortably under the jedi's stare.

"No Master Jinn, I am not."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, calling on the Force to calm his nerves and drive out his anxiety.

"I must see my padawan."

"Of cource." Halland said and led him to Obi-Wan's room.

The sight that greeted Qui-Gon was gut wrenching. Obi-Wan was laying in the bed with tubes down his throat and in his nose. His skin was a sickly yellow color and he looked too thin. Qui-Gon walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on it. Moving a hair away from Obi-Wan's face Qui-Gon felt the heat radiating from his padawan. His body was fighting whatever Xanatoshad doneto it.

Obi-Wan moved and groaned, pulling away from Qui-Gon's touch.

"I'm here padawan. Rest."

The soft baritone voice of his master calmed Obi-Wan and he slept.

TBC

I'm sorry this is so short. More later!


	18. Dreams Pass in time Part 1

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter17 Dreams Pass in Time (Part I)

_Obi-Wan sat on the balcony, looking out at the skyline that was becoming harder to see as the sun fell. Qui-Gon smiled at his recovering apprentice._

_"Obi-Wan, how are you feeling?"_

_They boy turned around with a disgusted look on his face._

_"I'm not that stupid initiate! Is that all you can think about?"_

_Qui-Gon blinked and looked at the dark haired Xanatos. His old apprentice didn't even give him the chance to answer._

_"Don't worry about him though, I took care of his pain."_

_Qui-Gon's body turned cold and his face ashen. "What did you do with my apprentice?"_

_"Always so demanding my master." Xanatos said, fingering the hilt of his lightsaber. "Tell me, are you willing to fight for what has already been lost?"_

_Qui-Gon didn't like the way the conversation was going. He didn't like the feeling of emptiness when he searched for Obi-Wan's life Force._

_"Where is Obi-Wan?" He asked again, this time with more authority in his voice._

_"He's nowhere, but everywhere."_

_Qui-Gon squinted his eyes in confusion._

_"He's dead, your precious apprentice couldn't compete with me. He died begging for his life. Are you proud of him now master?" Xanatos asked and stepped aside, revealing the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Qui-Gon woke up and searched the room frantically for Obi-Wan. The room was empty; his apprentice's bed and the machines that was keeping him alive were gone.

Getting up, he ran out into the lobby and hit his hands on the desk, frightening the healer.

"Where is my apprentice!" He yelled, voice shaking.

"He is in the examination room with Healer LaFett."

"Why is he with a mind healer?" Qui-Gon asked trying to calm himself.

Healer Zenn looked at Qui-Gon like he was asking what the first letter of the alphabet was.

"Obi-Wan has had an extreme amount of damage done to his mind. Why you were asleep he woke up but he barely had any mental activity."

Qui-Gon swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"He's not," The master couldn't finish.

"No, no, he should be fine. He can fell the Force now and connect with it on a very low level. He shouldn't need to be retrained, but it will take some time."

Qui-Gon lost the ability to speak and could only nod his head.

Healer Zenn had seen masters like this before, worried, emotional, and even angry, but they always ended up controlling themselves like masters of the Force should. They had those emotions on good grounds though and no one ever looked down or thought them weak for it. All lives were precious to the jedi, but to parents, their children were first.

"Don't worry Qui-Gon, he's a strong boy, he has survived more then this. I've seen this before, no one has died from it."

'Died. He's going to die.' Qui-Gon sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. He couldn't let this happen, he shouldn't think that way. Obi-Wan will be alright, they have the best healers working on him.

"Can I see him?"

Healer Zenn looked up and nodded. Qui-Gon didn't take any time to get out of the lobby and into the room his padawan was in.

"I will go get your master now. I'm impressed Kenobi, you have such good mental shields, whoever you were fighting didn't work hard enough. Whoever it was, underrated you."

Healer LaFett was talking to Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon came in.

"I'm here Gero. Thank you for helping my apprentice."

"Your welcome my old friend. He is one boy that you shouldn't underestimate. He's not a bad patient either."

"You had him when he was practically brain dead I can tell. You wouldn't say that otherwise."

LaFett smiled and looked back to Obi-Wan. "I will need to see you twice a week until I'm sure your fine."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked to his master. LaFett left and Qui-Gon moved to the couch.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" The master asked, pulling his apprentice into a hug.

"Yes master."

There was silence for a while as Qui-Gon delicately felt their bond. It was frayed at some places, but nothing that couldn't be mended. Obi-Wan's mind was fuzzy and half-thoughts swirled around. Qui-Gon held him softly in his arms, letting his oun anger into the Force. His anger towards Xanatos was overwhelming him, and for the first time he scared himself. He wished nothing but the worst kind of pain on Xanatos, even death for puting Obi-Wan through so much pain.

He broke his promise. Qui-Gon had promised each of his padawans at one time in their apprenticeship, that they could do nothing that would ever make him hate them. He hated Xanatos. Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon felt the uneasiness leaving him, going out into the Force. Obi-Wan stirred and looked up.

"Master, I want to go home now."

The innocents in his padawan's face softened him and Qui-Gon stood, helping Obi-Wan to his feet.

"Then lets go home."

TBC


	19. Dreams Pass in time Part 2

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 18 Dreams Pass in Time (Part II)

_It was cold and dark in Obi-Wan's room as he pretended to be asleep. He knew that his master was still awake, he was sitting in the common room reading up on their next mission. His head was still cloudy but he could read the life signs gathering outside the door. Obi-Wan physically jumped at the sound of the chime even though he knew it was coming and was expecting it. _

_"Ah Mace, what can I do for you?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice lowered._

_"We came to talk to you about Obi-Wan." The master said and Qui-Gon moved aside to let him in._

_"We are concerned about his well-being, both physically and with the jedi." Another, unfamiliar voice said walking in behind Master Windu._

_Obi-Wan froze, they were questioning his place with the jedi? Were they going to take him away? _

_The young apprentice searched his mind of anything and everything he had done that could possibly cause such an infraction._

_"What are you talking about 'with the jedi'?"Qui-Gon asked, looking from Mace to the stranger._

_"We feel that he needs to be trained by someone more capable, someone with more experience. Not that you don't have that experience Master Jinn, we just feel that since the downfall of your last student that others are better qualified. Obi-Wan Kenobi has been through an awful lot with the almost mutilation of his mind and his body by Xanatos DeCruet. We are afraid that he may have planted doubt and unfaithfulness in Obi-Wan's mind. He will be reassigned to another jedi master."_

_Obi-Wan stood up and ran out of his bedroom._

_"No! Master, you can't let them. You're a wonderful master, I don't need to be trained by anyone else. Please master, tell them! Tell Master Yoda, he'll know what to do. You can't let them!" _

_Qui-Gon looked at his padawan who was holding on to his tunic for dear life. Shifting his gase toward the window he walked out toward the balcony._

_"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but their right. I can't train you as well as someone else can, you will be better off my padawan. I'm sorry."_

_Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears, his master just gave up. He just gave him up. Tears formed in his eyes as he was dragged from the room._

_"No! Let go of me! Master help me, please!"_

_But Qui-Gon just stood there, looking out at the city._

Qui-Gon sat up in his bed and looked around, something was telling him to get up but the feeling felt far away. His eyes were crusted with sleep and he could hear a faint wimpering come from down the hall.

Getting up he walked toward Obi-Wan's room and opened the door. His padawan was sitting up holding the blankets around him and crying uncontrolably.

"Obi-Wan." He whispered, not wanting to startle the boy. "Padawan?"

"What."

Qui-Gon was taken aback at the severity of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Obi-Wan, what's the matter?"

The apprentice thought for a while before shrugging. "I don't want them to take me away. Why would you care anyway?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan as if seeing him for the first time. "I care because I'm your master, Obi-Wan. And no one is taking you away."

Obi-Wan looked at his master unbelievingly. "I don't believe you." He said and started to cry. "Why would you give me up so easily? Do you hate me or something?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and held his young apprentice close. "I would never give you up Obi-Wan. The council can't even get me to do simple, easy things. And you know I don't hate you." Obi-Wan's eyes started to close as the compfort of Qui-Gon's protection took him over.

"I love you my Obi-Wan."

The young apprentice smiled to himself.

"I love you too master."

TBC


	20. Trailing the Dark

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 19 Trailing the Dark

Obi-Wan sat on the balcony completing his three weeks of History homework that his teacher had given him to complete while he recovered. The sun was rising and he took a sip of water that Qui-Gon had sat on the small table next to him while he studied. He relished as the cool water traveled down his throat, but before he could continue he felt Qui-Gon behind him with terror flowing freely. Obi-Wan dropped his cup and put a hand on his lightsaber.

"Master, what is it?"

Qui-Gon's face was drained of color and his posture was sagging. It took him a while to come around to his sences.

"Obi-Wan. I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling?"

The apprentice wasn't going to let his master slide. "I'm fine master, what's wrong?"

Qui-Gon looked out over the top of the buildings as the sun came up. "Nothing, don't worry about it. The council has asked me to go to the outer rim and check on a few things. I shall only be gone for a week or two."

Obi-Wan streatched his legs, "Am I not going?"

"No. I think you still need some time to recover." Qui-Gon said as he crossed his arms infront of him as a gust of wind came.

Obi-Wan couldn't catch his masters eye and he knew Qui-Gon was just being over protective. The topic, for Obi-Wan, left room for argument.

"But master, I'm fine. The healers released me. Besides, I should be with you."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly at Obi-Wan's loyalty but became somber again as he looked at his apprentice.

"No."

"Master, this is ridiculous I want to go!"

When it came to battle of wills Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could beat almost everyone, except each other.

"No Obi-Wan, do you even know why I'm going to the outer rim?"

"No, you never tell me anything. I have to find everything out on my own, I wish you had some kind of faith in me even if it is a small amount."

"What are you talking about, of cource I have faith in you. I just don't want to take you along this time. I'm going to look for Xanatos, we have some unfinished buiseness and I don't want you around."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around. "Fine, whatever, I can't handle myself or anything."

Qui-Gon was losing his patientce. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are not going."

Obi-Wan's head hurt, his thinking process was off and something just wasn't settling right. "Fine don't take me. I didn't want to be on the same ship as you anyway."

The words were flying out of Obi-Wan's mouth without a second thought. Qui-Gon fought the urge to smack his apprentice. "Just go and leave your apprentice, I don't need you, I never have."

"That is enough Obi-Wan, I know you're upset about not being able to go but I'm doing what is best."

"No you're not. You're doing what you _think_ is best. You're wrong."

"Go to your room Obi-Wan, I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth. NOW!"

Obi-Wan did as he was told and went to his room, something strange was happening in his head and he screamed against the walls that was holding his subconscious in. It was almost as if someone else was controling him.

Qui-Gon was up early like everyother day but stayed in his room until Obi-Wan left for his classes. He didn't know what was wrong with the boy, their argument the day before was unsettling but Qui-Gon wouldn't allow Obi-Wan to be in danger of Xanatos again.

Qui-Gon heard footsteps tread lightly down the hall and stop at his door. Obi-Wan's presence was rigid, almost anxious. He didn't knock, didn't say goodbye or anything and Qui-Gon let him go.

Sighing, the master got out of bed and went into the kitchen to fix himself a light breakfast. There were no dishes from his padawan and that in itself was unsettling. Whenever Obi-Wan wasn't hungry that ment one of two things either he was sick or he was in mortal danger. Qui-Gon thought that it was highly unlikely to be the later.

Making a mental note to ask Obi-Wan about it later he went into his room to pack for the journey.

Obi-Wan sat through his classes and thought anout his argument with Qui-Gon. It was true that he was recovered, but Obi-Wan needed to be by his master's side, just the thought that Xanatos may defeat Qui-Gon turned his insides to ice.

Excusing himself from class, Obi-Wan headed for the rooms he shared with his master.

Qui-Gon finished packing and stoped outside Obi-Wan's bedroom. The room had barely changed since the first time his apprentice had slept there. Memories flooded his mind and the different emotions he felt made him sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Qui-Gon didn't even feel Obi-Wan's presence when he came in.

"What are you doing out of your classes?" he countered, looking down at his apprentice.

"I needed to come talk to you." Obi-Wan said then spotted Qui-Gon's travel bag. "You're leaving?"

Qui-Gon looked away for a moment feeling guilty. "Yes, I wanted to leave before you got back from your classes, which you should not be missing."

Obi-Wan's mind started to become fuzzy, "You know what, fine, go ahead. I'll go back to my classes."

"Wait Obi-Wan, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The younger jedi turned around and looked up at his mentor. "It doesn't matter, the whole thing was about something that you don't care for."

The comlink hanging on Qui-Gon's belt beeped. 'Master Jinn, your ship is ready.' He ignored it.

"What would that be?"

"Me."

Obi-Wan's eyes were cold and dark as he stormed out, Qui-Gon knew he was missing something, he only hoped that whatever it was, Obi-Wan could figure it out. Taking a last look around the room, he left.

TBC


	21. Shadows

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 20 Shadows

Qui-Gon sat in the ship trying to concentrate on his data pad. He decided to study the planet's streets and underground roadways incase of a chase. Xanatos would no doubt have an escape route and Qui-Gon wasn't about to let him go this time. Thinking back on the first time he reunited with his old apprentice. Qui-Gon felt extreme guilt, if he hadn't let Xanatos go the first time, Obi-Wan would be alright.

"Master jedi, we will be landing in a few moments. I believe officials will be waiting for you."

Qui-Gon nodded and watched as the pilot left to return to the cockpit. This trip was going to be difficult, but he wasn't doing it for him, it was for Obi-Wan.

After finishing his classes for the day Obi-Wan returned to the room to eat and prepare for his evening lightsaber training and meditation. The rooms were unnaturally quiet without Qui-Gon and he felt bitter about his master being out on a mission without him. Something about the way his master left sent chills down his spine. Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Obi-Wan went into the kitchenette and made himself a light supper.

When he finished eating, Obi-Wan went into the gym and found it rather empty, there was only one jedi team and a few masters talking together. Feeling a little misplaced he went quickly to an empty sparring section and turned on the computer.

"Name, Age, Rank, Level." The computer said with it's monotone voice.

Going though the protocol he answered the questions.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, seventeen, apprentice, level twenty-two."

"Approved."

Moving to the center of the mat Obi-Wan stood in the middle and got ready for the computer to fire on him.

The computer shot blaster bolts at him, slowly at first then at rapid fire. Obi-Wan had not even got burnt once as he redid the level three times. He felt that he had surpassed the level and was ready to move on, but Qui-Gon wasn't there and the computer needed his authorisation.

"Computer, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I want to change the level to thrity."

"That is an incorrect level. Not approved."

"Override."

"Incorrect."

Obi-Wan thought again then decided to change the questionerre completely. Walking over to the base of the computer he restarted it.

"Name, Age, Rank, Level." The computer said again.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, fourty-four, Master, level thrity."

"That is incorrect."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Why?"

"That level is not approved for Obi-Wan Kenobi, age seventeen, rank apprentice."

"Dishonesty, get you no where it will."

Obi-Wan turned around so fast he almost fell to the floor.

"Master Yoda. I um, wanted to change my level, I was working on level twenty-two for a long time and, you see, Master Qui-Gon isn't here to upgrade my level, so I thought, umm, that I could do it."

Yoda was watching Obi-Wan with big eyes and a passive expression on his face. "Hmmm, upgrade you I will. Which level, like would you?"

"I wanted to try level thirty master."

"Hmmm, not twenty-three?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No master."

"Why so, young apprentice?"

"I want a challenge, Master Qui-Gon is more of a challenge for me when we spar. I wanted to be challenged." Obi-Wan said, now figiting.

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Very well, level thirty you will recieve."

Obi-Wan watched as the old master left, he didn't even go near the computer. The computer restarted itself.

"Name, Age, Rank, Level."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, seventeen, Apprentice, level thirty."

"Approved."

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the mat again and was caught off guard as the lights went out and the blaster fire started, increasing at a very fast rate. One blast caught Obi-Wan on the right shoulder and he let out a yelp.

"Computer, end program."

"Not available."

"What do you mean not available?"

"Not available."

Obi-Wan slammed up his shields and concentrated on the fire that was now rapid and consistant. After five more minutes Obi-Wan was bleeding and terribly exaughsted.

"You are paralyzed."

Obi-Wan shivered at the computers sound. If that had been a real fight, the minimal damage he would have recieved was being paralyzed, the maximum, death.

The ship landed on Yagar, a very poor outerrim planet that was overlooked by the rest of the galaxy. It was relatively small in size and the natives were cautious of outsiders. Qui-Gon exited the craft and was infact greeted by officials.

"Master Jinn?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for meeting me." Qui-Gon said, bowing slightly to the three men.

"You are a guest here, please follow us."

Qui-Gon nodded in thanks and followed the officials into a small out-of-the-way building next to a dried out river.

The Force sent a message to the master moments too late as one of the officials pulled a blaster on him.

Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber but found it missing. He thought about the way the force seemed to be getting blocked slightly from him and it bothered the jedi.

"Master Xanatos will be with you shortly. He told us to give you a warm welcome."

Qui-Gon walked into a room and almost fell to his knees. All the pain in the room was deafening.

It was a torture chamber.

TBC


	22. Xanatos's Game

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 21 Xanatos's Game

Dried blood stuck on the walls and floor, chains were rusting, and Qui-Gon could feel the residue of the pain and agony that people had felt.

"Master Xanatos gave us specific instructions on how to deal with you."

Qui-Gon didn't respond, his ability to reach the force was reduced greatly and his mind settled on Obi-Wan, he was afraid he would never see his padawan again.

"Up against the wall." One of the officials said roughly and pushed Qui-Gon into the wall, his back slamming into a metal rod.

Something was wrong with his sences; Qui-Gon could feel the pain but he couldn't yell out even if he wanted to. His body just seemed to shut down and all he could do was feel.

Cold metal snaped around his wrists and he stood, looking at his three captors. Two of them hadn't really done anything. Qui-Gon assumed they were just there incase of a struggle. He posed no struggle or defense.

Walking toward the wall, the officer pressed a brick and opened a compartment that held daggers, electro probes and more torture devices. Qui-Gon braced himself against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Maybe this is a dream.' He thought to himself but when a dagger found it's way into his shoulder, Qui-Gon knew he was awake. Yet, he didn't move, his body was paralyzed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan sat on the floor in the middle of his room trying to find his center. Meditation was one of his weak points and Obi-Wan opened his eyes when he felt a presence outside the door to his apartment. Getting up, he reached the door before the bell chimed.

"Master Windu, what can I do for you?"

The dark skinned master stood, looking at the floor momentarily before looking back at the apprentice.

"Please come in."

"Thank you Obi-Wan but I need to restrict you to your rooms."

Obi-Wan's face showed complete surprise and he was speechless for a while.

"Why?"

"Master Jinn has gone missing and we need you to stay here. As of right now, you are under the council's care."

"What do you mean he's missing? What are you doing about it?"

"The council is working on it."

Obi-Wan gave Mace the death stare, "That's not good enough."

Mace shook his head and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. " I know it will be hard to wait, but you must stay in the temple. Under the circumstances no one is to enter your rooms but members of the council. Am I understood?"

Obi-Wan nodded, he couldn't find his voice.

"Good. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon will be alright in the end. I promise."

The apprentice nodded again and shut the door. Qui-Gon was missing but he came to the conclusion that he didn't care as much as he should.

Obi-Wan simply didn't care what was happening to his master and that scared him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qui-Gon was hanging from the wall, all of his energy gone. Very faintly he could feel an old, familiar presence. It was Xanatos.

As if hearing Qui-Gon's thoughts he ex-apprentice strolled into the room, a look or accomplishment on his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear old master. I was hoping you would proove me wrong. You are just an old, worthless jedi though. How disappointing."

Qui-Gon noticed that the moment Xanatos entered, the force started to come back.

"What do you want Xanatos?" He asked, his voice hoarce and unfamiliar.

"Well I was thinking about your head, but I decided against it. I decided that I wanted you to suffer the same way I did when you murdered my father in front of me. However, I want you to suffer so much more."

Qui-Gon was in so much pain already he found it very hard to think of something even more painful.

"That boy of yours." Instantly Qui-Gon's blood rushed from his head. " His head will look so much better on my wall."

"If you do so much as touch him I will..."

"You'll do what? You can't really do much of anything all tied up. When I kill Obi-Wan I will have my revenge."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan paced the room, no amount of meditation could help him now. Qui-Gon was missing and he knew he had to do something.

'He wanted to be alone. Now he is." One side of his mind said.

'But what if he's not alone, what if he's dying?'

'That's not my problem.'

'It's not?'

Obi-Wan shut off his mind and decided to risk his life for his master simply because he owed it to him.

TBC


	23. To Die For

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 22- To Die For

Obi-Wan's trip was very uneventful and he meditated a lot. His mind kept arguing with itself, telling him to turn back, that Qui-Gon didn't matter. Something kept Obi-Wan going, maybe it was the force or maybe it was his own will to prove his master wrong, that he was trustworthy. He didn't know which but it didn't matter.

The young jedi felt a darkness in his mind where his bond with Qui-Gon once was. It felt like a heavy curtain in the far back of his mind. Something was wrong with him, but the possibility never even crossed his mind.

After what seemed like days, the ship landed and Obi-Wan was greeted by friendly officers of the planet.

"You must be the young jedi from Coruscate, we have been expecting you."

Obi-Wan looked from one to the other "I have been expected?"

"Yes. You are the apprentice of jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn are you not?"

Obi-Wan was instantly on guard. "Yes I am. Where is my master and what have you done with him?"

"Please calm down, you will see your master momentarily. Follow us."

Obi-Wan followed the men into the same building Qui-Gon was taken to. He could feel his master's pain and anguish; Obi-Wan fell to his knees crying.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's presence when the ship landed. He struggled violently against the chains, wanting to brake free. Since his torture session, Qui-Gon had been moved from the room and into a smaller one.

Xanatos stood in the room, grinning at his former master as he pressed a button on the side of the wall.

" I know how much you want to see that ignorant brat of yours. So, you will."

The wall in front of Qui-Gon became transparent and he grew suspicious as he looked into the room he just occupied. Something caught his attention. In the corner movement was easily noticed. Xanatos left Qui-Gon and outside the room he flipped on a switch. The light spread quickly into the torture chamber and Qui-Gon felt his heart stop.

Obi-Wan was in the corner shaking violently. The lack of the force and the residue of his master's pain pushed the young jedi into shock.

Xanatos entered the room and looked at the wall, he knew Qui-Gon could see what was happening.

"Well boy, we meet again."

Obi-Wan looked up and met the cold eyes of Xanatos.

"What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask; it's almost ironic. Your master asked the same question and I will give you the same answer." Xanatos paused, looking again to the apparently solid wall behind him. "I want to kill you."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised, he was even expecting something like that.

"No last words boy?" Xanatos seethed taking out his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Qui-Gon watched from behind the wall and struggled against his restraints. "Obi-Wan, be strong padawan." Qui-Gon said, tears coming to his eyes.

Xanatos left the torture room and let his officials stab and attack Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon looked away, anger building inside of him.

Xanatos strolled it.

"Damn you Xanatos! If I ever get out of here you will pay dearly for my apprentices blood."

"Well lucky for me that you won't get out." Xanatos said and motioned for more guards. They chained Qui-Gon up extensively and then took him into the torture chamber.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called, looking at the battered and bruised body of his apprentice. An official hit him over the head.

"No talking."

Qui-Gon barely felt the pain in his head as he was chained to the wall, directly opposite his apprentice.

"Now aren't we in a predicament? Tell me, my master, are you willing to fight for what has already been lost?"

Qui-Gon's dream ran in his head, he had to get to Obi-Wan.

"No? I am disappointed."

Xanatos closed his eyes and Obi-Wan started to scream in pain.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

With his connection with Obi-Wan, Xanatos tore out of his mind. The pain in Obi-Wan's head was so intense he blacked out.

"Xanatos!" Qui-Gon yelled, letting his anger make him fearful. "Leave him alone."

The look in Qui-Gon's eyes was unmistakable. The usual light blue was dark, almost surreal and the fire that burned behind them made Xanatos cower.

"He needs to be dealt with."

With those words Xanatos opened a secret compartment that released the force and also held two lightsabers. Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's . Xanatos took one out and ignited it. The blade hummed a brilliant green color.

"Watch as your apprentice is killed by your weapon." Xanatos said and walked to the boy, ready to impale him in the chest.

Suddenly green met blue and the icy eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn stared into the darks jedi's soul.

"Unlucky for you I got away."

Pure fear shone in Xanatos's eyes, then he turned to the offensive and attacked Qui-Gon. The dark jedi looked over to where his guards laid motionless. He had the distinct feeling that Qui-Gon's emotions were the only thing that the elder jedi used for his escape.

TBC


	24. The X Father and Apprentice

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 23- The X Father and Apprentice

The battle went on for a short time between Qui-Gon and Xanatos before the master pressed his former apprentice into the wall.

"Give up Qui-Gon, you can't win."

"There's a lot of things you think I can't do."

The door to the room opened and Qui-Gon kept his full attention on Xanatos.

"Master Jinn, what are you doing?"

The voice brought Qui-Gon's blood to a boiling point. Enough was enough.

"Which one of you wants to die first?" Qui-Gon breathed, hatred in his voice.

"Is that the right attitude for a jedi?"

"I don't care! Did you see what this, this, evil man did to your son?"

Wayne looked at Obi-Wan who was still unconscious.

"This is a good test for my son. It will make him stronger."

"How can it make him stronger if he DIES?"

"Then he is too weak."

Qui-Gon hat the element of surprise when he disarmed Xanatos then advanced on Wayne with both lightsabers. There was an evil in the man that the master sensed.

Obi-Wan woke up and felt like half of his brain was missing. Everything was so confusing. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing there. Then he saw Qui-Gon with a look of contempt on his face as he approached, his father?"

"Master." He said, but it was so quiet Qui-Gon didn't hear him.

The jedi master was just that as he approached the enemy. He quickly centered himself when he felt darkness in Wayne. He needed his head if he wanted to save his padawan.

Obi-Wan watched as Xanatos left, unnoticed.

"Master," his voice was small and too quiet for anyone to hear.

Wayne pulled out a blaster and started shooting at Qui-Gon close range. The master repelled them and one was shot back at Wayne. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Master."

This time Obi-Wan was heard and Qui-Gon ran to his apprentice and cut him down.

"Oh my Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill him." Qui-Gon's voice was full of dread and hopelessness.

"It's okay master, I know. I'm sorry for the way I acted before I,"

Qui-Gon shook his head and realized that Obi-Wan's body was going limp.

"Obi-Wan, padawan what's wrong?

"Mm tire."

Qui-Gon lifted the boy in his arms and never looked back as he took Obi-Wan and himself to safety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qui-Gon watched the soft rise and fall of his apprentice's chest as he slept. Obi-Wan had recently left the healers and was now in his own bed at home. The early morning sun was beginning to rise and Qui-Gon dreaded the task before him. Waking his apprentice.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon laid a hand on Obi-Wan's head. "Padawan wake up. Come on Obi-Wan we need to see the council today."

Obi-Wan made a noise that sounded a lot like a muffled 'stupid council.'

"I know Obi-Wan, I don't want to go either."

"Then lets not go."

Qui-Gon smiled and stood, pulling Obi-Wan's bed sheet behind him.

"Master. Let go."

"Come on Obi-Wan, it will only be a little while."

Obi-Wan shivered and rolled off the bed.

"Can't we get an extension?"

"We already did while you were in the healers."

Standing up, Obi-Wan fixed his bed robes which seemed to wrap all around him as he slept. "Okay."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. We will leave as soon as you're ready."

Obi-Wan nodded and had the urge to never get ready. As Qui-Gon walked out of the room he looked over his shoulder.

"Please don't take very long."

Obi-Wan promised he wouldn't and was true to his word. Qui-Gon waited the few minutes it took for his apprentice to get ready then they walked in silence to the council chambers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Xanatos was behind it, but he escaped." Qui-Gon said, finishing his report. Yoda looked thoughtful and turned his attention to Obi-Wan, though he didn't say anything.

The apprentice tried not to flinch at the master's steady gaze but he found it to be one of the most difficult challenges of his young life. Once Yoda looked away Mace spoke.

"You are excused Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked at his master who nodded slightly. Looking back to his masters he bowed and exited the room.

When the council doors slid shut Qui-Gon allowed his agitation to escape and fill the room. Yoda narrowed his eyes at his former apprentice but Qui-Gon's defiance kept his emotions floating around the room.

Mace was the first to speak. "We're concerned about your apprentice."

Qui-Gon's expression softened, "Obi-Wan has been through a lot my master but he is fine. The healers,"

Mace interrupted him "This isn't about his physical being Qui-Gon. We believe Obi-Wan is open to the dark side."

If Qui-Gon was mad before it was nothing compared to the anger he was feeling now. Deciding it was best not to show his weakness openly to his superiors, Qui-Gon took a breath to calm him.

"You think Obi-Wan will turn to the dark side?" He barely recognized his own voice. Qui-Gon was letting his mind and body go on autopilot and it was showing.

"We have faith in your apprentice Qui-Gon. However, his connection with Xanatos has more than likely left him at least more conscious of the dark side's power." Ki-Adi-Mundi said, watching the other master's reaction.

Qui-Gon simply inclined his head slightly.

"He needs to be tested." Mace said, quick to the point.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Test him you will. Ability to control his emotions and temper, need that he does."

"After you have tested him bring him before us." Mace said again then gave his signal that Qui-Gon should leave.

Qui-Gon gave a stiff nod before turning sharply and heading towards his rooms where he knew Obi-Wan would be waiting.

TBC

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


	25. The Test

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

Chapter 24 The Test

Qui-Gon walked slowly through the temple halls and down the stairs to his rooms. He hated the thought of putting Obi-Wan through such an emotional test but he had to do what was best for his apprentice in the long run. Thoughts of him turning reminded Qui-Gon of Xanatos and how he should have seen it coming. Xanatos was so arrogant and proud of the simplest things. That was not Obi-Wan. The boy he trained now was, to an extent, proud of his accomplishments but he didn't strut around talking to anyone who would listen. Obi-Wan was much better than that.

Approaching the door Qui-Gon shook his head, all he could think about was how ridiculous it was. He felt Obi-Wan's presence when he walked in the door. His apprentice was looking out the window at the traffic, his eyes narrowed.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, his expression never changing.

"Padawan, what is it?"

Qui-Gon watched as he took a breath and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing."

This was it, Qui-Gon was hoping he would find the right moment to test Obi-Wan, and it was now.

"He got to you didn't he? Xanatos."

Obi-Wan kept his gaze to the floor.

"The council sensed it in you. The dark side. They said you would have turned against me, that you have."

Obi-Wan looked up sharply. "And you believe them? They don't know me."

"Master Yoda said so, he knows all of us. The dark side only clouds his judgment, it does not destroy it."

"I am not on the dark side!"

"You will be won't you? Xanatos has entered your mind, he gave you a taste of what powers you can have with the dark side, and you want more!" Qui-Gon said, raising his voice. The battle in Obi-Wan's mind was clearly displayed on his face.

"No! That's not true, it can't be. I'm a good person." Obi-Wan looked like he was close to tears.

"Believe it or not Obi-Wan, Xanatos was also a good person before he couldn't get enough power being a 'normal' jedi."

Obi-Wan's face switched to anger as he looked at his master. "You lair! Xanatos turned because _you_ killed his father. You are the reason he turned to the dark side!"

Qui-Gon's test forced him to test his own abilities. Obi-Wan had just told him that what he feared most in his life was real. _He_ was the reason Xanatos turned. It was no one else's.

"You know nothing of what happened. Turning to the dark side is one's choice. Xanatos made his decision, just as you have made yours."

"What, my master, do you think my decision is?"

"The dark side."

Obi-Wan's face was a storm of emotions. His eyes seemed to grow in intensity and the mirrors and windows started to break. Qui-Gon felt the presence of evil and watched as glass objects all around the room started to shatter at his apprentice's freed emotions. Suddenly it was over and Obi-Wan was unnaturally still.

"Obi-Wan?"

Suddenly he shifted his eyes and spotted a window that did not shatter. He pushed his fist through the glass and Qui-Gon flinched.

"I will not turn. I will not turn." Obi-Wan said, speaking the sentence over and over again as he collapsed to the floor and clutched his bleeding hand and wrist.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked again approaching him cautiously. Placing a hand on his shoulder Qui-Gon felt the evil pass and it left Obi-Wan shaking.

Sitting down on the floor Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's injured hand and cleaned the glass away. "It's okay Obi-Wan, your safe now."

The apprentice didn't say anything he simply shifted so he could rest his head on his master's strong chest.

"I have failed?"

Qui-Gon smiled, no matter what was happening or what was being done around him, Obi-Wan was always very observant. He knew he was being tested.

"No my Obi-Wan, you have passed. Everything is alright now, _everything_ has been healed."

The young boy cuddled closer to his master and Qui-Gon put his arms around him. "I am very proud of you Obi-Wan. Not a lot of people could resist that evil."

"It was a terrible feeling, being controlled by hate and bitterness. I'm sure, if people were more aware of the terrible and empty feeling evil gives you, no one would turn to the dark side."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "If only people were as aware as you, my Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan just looked straight ahead, as if in a deep meditation.

Qui-Gon was about to move when Obi-Wan spoke.

"Thank you master. No one else could or would take such good care of me."

"I'm afraid you won't be so thankful when you learn that you have to go in front of the council and get tested by them also."

"That's okay master. I'm sure I'll do a lot better."

Qui-Gon smiled and pulled his apprentice into a hug. "I know you would never let me down. Such little faith the council has."

Obi-Wan laughed slightly at his master's impression of Yoda before falling asleep. His sleep wouldn't be disturbed as it had been. Everything was alright now. Qui-Gon was safe.

TBC


	26. Alone

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

**Chapter 25 Alone**

"Master, I realy don't think there was anything anyone could do. Those people simply didn't want to be helped." Obi-Wan told his master as they walked toward the temple.

"There has to be something else behind all of this Obi-Wan. They asked for our help but when we got there they didn't need us?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "People change their minds. Besides, it was only a sickness, it was stopped before we arrived. There is no conspiracy I'm sure."

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice now twenty-four years old, wasn't it only yesterday Obi-Wan was born? The master smiled at the thought of Obi-Wan running around the temple stumbling every once in a while.

"Perhaps you're right Obi-Wan."

An evil grin spread across the younger jedi's face. "Of cource I'm right master. How could you doubt such logic?"

Qui-Gon smiled in reply and the two walked into the temple.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That is very unusual. We will leave it closed however. Unless of cource there is another outbreak. How many people died?"

"At least five thousand. I'm not sure if anyone who had contracted the virus even survived." Qui-Gon said looking at Master Windu.

"So it's contagious?"

"Me and Obi-Wan got a full examination before we left."

It wasn't exactly the answer Mace was looking for but he nodded and looked to Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Kenobi we need you to get another examination as soon as possible. Healer Zen will look you over." He said and gestured to the door.

"Yes master, should I bring the results to you?"

Mace nodded and Obi-Wan bowed, after a quick glance at his master he left.

"Your apprentice, very stong in the Force he is. Become a great knight he will. The time it is." Yoda said when Obi-Wan had left.

Qui-Gon tried not to let his emotions show on his face. "If I may my master, I want to request one more mission with Obi-Wan so I can evaluate him."

Yoda looked to Mace who didn't give his opinion.

"Granted your request is. After your next mission, become a knight young Kenobi will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan reached the healers and asked for healer Zen immediatly, he wanted his examination to be quick and painless.

"Well, Padawan Kenobi, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Healer Zen said as he readied the examination table.

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting to be here so soon. The council requested that I get examined again." Obi-Wan said and shrugged. "I think they just needed an excuse to get me out of their hair."

Zen laughed. "I hope you don't mean Mace or Yoda's hair."

Obi-Wan looked up with forced shock. "They have hair?"

"Barely any Master Yoda has." Zen said and watched as Obi-Wan sat on the table, obviously annoyed that he had to be there. "Look Obi-Wan, I'll just let you go. I examined you not twenty hours ago."

"That won't work Master Zen but thanks. The council wants the results."

Zen went over to his tables and got the things he would be using. Obi-Wan could almost name all of them and he wouldn't doubt that he would be a fairly good healer, considering all the time he spent there.

"Okay, first we will start with your blood. You know, this disease is so noticable you wouldn't need an examination."

"Why is that?"

"If you had it, your blood would be black." Zen said off-handedly.

"Well, is there any early warning signs?" Obi-Wan asked, now getting a little anxious.

"Not that I know of. But don't worry I was one-hundred percent sure that you didn't have it earlier, and I am one-hundred percent sure that you don't have it now."

Obi-Wan physically relaxed but jumped a little when the needle was put in his arm.

'This is so stupid.' He thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qui-Gon sat in his apartment feeling like the whole galaxy just fell on him. 'They want Obi-Wan to become a knight.' The words were jumbled around in his mind and Qui-Gon knew he had to accept it. Obi-Wan didn't need him anymore, he hadn't needed him in a long time.

"I'm holding him back." The jedi master said to no one.

The more he thought about it the more it was true. Obi-Wan should have been a knight a few years ago, the mission on Malistare was enough proof that his padawan was capable of handling a diplomatic situation and himself. Something always held Qui-Gon back, always holdng on to him, telling him Obi-Wan wasn't ready. 'He's too young.' 'He's too arogant.' 'He was defeated in his last lightsaber duel. What if it was real?'

Then there was the voice of reason. 'Obi-Wan is strong and powerful. He needs to be let go.'

Qui-Gon felt the loneliness already. Obi-Wan would be his last apprentice, what could he possibly do with all that time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Kenobi I have some news. You are not infected. However, your blood samples won't come back for a few more hours so I'll have to send the results to the council later. Go home and do whatever you do in your spare time."

Obi-Wan hopped off the table. "What? No, stay in bed, drink lots of fluids, and listen to your master?"

"Nope not this time."

"Okay, I'll make sure that whatever trouble I get into will fall back on you then. Thanks Master Zen!"

"Wait. What?"

Obi-Wan was already gone.

TBC

The next chapter will be the last. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon will go through one more round of heavy angst before the mission on Naboo and the tango with Maul.


	27. The Siths, Reborn

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II**

This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to finish it. Look for Obi-Wan Kenobi Book III the Knighthood

Chapter 26- The Siths, Reborn

Obi-Wan sat on his bed looking out the window to the darkened sky. He had been having nightmares recently but was able to shield them from his master. Everything seemed to be moving slowly and the jedi seemed to be diminishing. He remembered the time when you couldn't walk into a room without finding at least a dozen jedi conversing with one another. Now, initiates were becoming fewer and fewer and more jedi were dying in unnecessary ways.

His nightmares seemed to be foreshadowing, and it sent a small amount of apprehension through his body. In his dreams he would come back to Coruscant from a routine mission to find the temple on fire and people were screaming. Nothing was living.

Rubbing his temples he stood up, the sweat that collected on his torso shimmered in the light as he discarded his sleeping shirt and let the breeze cool his body. Looking down at his chest Obi-Wan saw the scars from the many missions that had landed him in the healers ward with a worried Qui-Gon at his side, unmovable.

Now he was sure he was going to become a knight. He and Qui-Gon were going to negotiate with the Trade Federation the next day and he had to be rested, but something was keeping him awake. Lying back down on his bed Obi-Wan dreamt of a battle, the strongest battle between good and evil. He was surprised that he was one of the contenders, but he could feel the pain and the disappointment in his body making him stiff. Then a blue blade came down on him.

He fell out of bed with a loud thump. Qui-Gon made his presence known immediately.

"Obi-Wan are you alright?"

The apprentice stood up and sat back down on his bed. "Yes master, I just had a nightmare."

The elder jedi sighed and went to sit next to the boy he thought of as a son. "Tell me about it."

"It was a battle, the end of times I think. Everything was happening so quickly. But master, I was there, I was fighting."

Qui-Gon draped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "You have been having a lot of nightmares haven't you?"

"Yes master. I'm sorry if they had been bothering you."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Have you talked to Master Yoda about them?"

"Yes. He says they very well could be premonitions."

Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan always seemed to have that gift and sometimes it worried him that his apprentice could forsee the future if it was as terrible as his dreams.

"What did he say to do about it?"

"He told me to train myself to let go of everything I'm afraid to lose."

"What are you afraid to lose?" Qui-Gon asked, genually interested.

"You master." The answer wasn't what Qui-Gon was expecting. "Where would I be without your guidance?"

The master laughed slightly despite the situation. "Sometimes I wonder how better off you would be."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and rested his head on his master's shoulder before falling asleep.

Master Yoda was meditating in the gardens the same time Obi-Wan was having his nightmare of good vs evil. He felt the disturbance, as quickly as it came and went. Something was going to happen and he became aware of the lurking evil. He was afraid that his order was going to diminish at even a more rapid pace and soon would cease to exist all together.

The day was breaking when the small master opened his eyes, revealing the tears that pooled there. Something was indeed going to happen.

A prophecy was going to be fulfilled. The Chosen One would be known.

THE END

I hope that ending was satisfactory enough for you all look for Book III!

I won't be able to update my stories a lot since I'm in college now. But expect at least one update a week!

Love to all my readers and reviewers!

Steph


End file.
